confanonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Narnian creatures
Narnian creatures are any non-human inhabitants of Narnia, the fantasy world created by C. S. Lewis as a setting for his The Chronicles of Narnia. This is a series of commentaries on the creatures of Narnia. Entries include information on physical, habitual, and behavioural elements of the creatures, as well as noting any important members of the species. A *'Alicorn': *'Ape': Large clever, tailless primate of Narnia and Earth. *'Abominable Snowman': They live in the snowy boards of narnia and they live in huge caves and are very loyal towards Aslan's daughter and to anyone who goes near them bringing fruit or honey to them. *'Azure Dragon': Also known as Blue Dragon, nobody knows how many there are left in narnia and archenland. B *'Badger': Talking Badgers are intelligent, kind, and steadfast. Larger then the ones from Earth, Badgers are very quick and can easily attack an enemy with their claws. *'Bat': large and very nasty creatures that dwell in the caves. *'Bear': Talking Bears are large, gentle, childlike creatures. A Bear is traditionally one of the Marshals of the Lists. They are depictaahflfed as strong but gentle creatures, who pass their time napping and eating honey. *'Boar': Talking Boars were large and fierce fighters, and use their tusks to gash their enemies. *'Bobcat': were similar to Cats, but were much bigger and very noble animals that lived in Archenland, Narnia, Ettensmoor, Harfang, and other nations. *'Boggle': a race of troll-like humanoids that were followers to the White Witch. *'Bugbear': a very brutal and monstrous race that lived in the northern borders in Narnia. C *'Caipora': beautiful fox-like humanoids that are noble, intelligent, kind, and steadfast in Narnia. *'Camel': A hoofed vegetarian mammal of the deserts of both Narnia and Earth. Camels were intelligent creatures that lived in the Narnian Great Desert. *'Cat': A small, predatory, carnivourous mammal that was domesticated on Earth, though could be found in the nation of Narnia; cats were aloof, intelligent, graceful creatures. *'Catfolk': cat-like humanoids that lived in both Archenland and Narnia. *'Centaur': The centaurs of Narnia are noble beings and are one of the most loyal creatures to Aslan and to Narnia. They have the head, torso, and arms of a human but have the lower body of a horse joining at the human's waist. Their horse bodies are generally chestnut colored with human hair and beards of various colours. Like other races, they are highly skilled in astronomy and divination, being able to read the stars and tell of future events. They are also proficient warriors and healers. *'Cheetah': fast intelligent, and peaceful creatures that fight in Aslan's Army. *'Cyclops': one-eyed beings that are D *'Dryad': Dryads were beautiful humanoids that live in the world of Narnia. The Green Dryads were loyal to Aslan while the Red Dryads were loyal to Jadis. *'Duck': Ducks were very intelligent, but sometimes a little crazy. They enjoy to make jokes and mainly live in the lakes. Ducks that live in Narnia and several places in the southern lands are known to speak while those that live far north are often dumb beasts. *'Dwarf': Dwarves are classified as Sons of Earth and exist in at least two (and possibly more) varieties: Black, Red, Blonde, and Brown Dwarves. Black Dwarves are known to be more warlike and cruel while the Red, Blonde, and Brown Dwarves are really noble and kind towards each other. E *'Eagle': Eagles were large quick, intelligent, and keen hunters that lived in a number of lands in the world of Narnia. *'Elephant': *'Elf': *'Elk': Elks were loyal and noble ones to Aslan. *'Ettin': Two-headed giants from the northern land of Ettinsmoor. These beings were once intelligent and civilized until they grew reckless during the Age of Winter. F *'Fairy': Fairies are beautiful beings that connect themselves to the light. Sometimes, they come to Earth and live with humans where they would give birth to hybrids. It is said that a few fairies have entered in the world of Narnia. *'Falcon': Falcons were very fast and clever birds that enjoyed to hunt Water Rats. *'Faun': Fauns were woodland creatures with the legs of a goat and the upper body of a human. They characteristically had curly hair, small horns, and long tails. They enjoyed dancing and playing music, and their faces were simultaneously "mournful and merry". *'Ferret': Ferrets are small mammals that gathered in the council of Aslan *'Finfolk': *'Fomorian': G *'Garuda': *'Ghost': *'Gnoll': *'Gnome': *'Goblin': *'Gorgon': *'Goose': *'Gryphon': *'Guffin': H *'Hag': *Hippo: Hippos are 3rd heaviest land animals in Narnia. the first 2 hippos came out of the ground by their creator Aslan. *'Hamadryad': Hamadryads are tree nymphs that exist within the forests of Narnia. *'Harpy': *'Hippogriff': *'Hobgoblin': These humanoids were cousins to the Goblins, but are known to be very friendly, warm-hearted, noble, and loyal towards Aslan and other Narnian races in the world. *'Horse': Talking Horses only allow people to ride them during desperate times, such as war. *'Hyena': Hyenas were very vicious beasts, but sometimes clumsy and stupid in nature. These carnivorous animals mainly live in the Wild Lands of the North and share a personal friendship with the Gnolls. I *'Imp': *'Ipotane': L *'Lamia': *'Leprechaun': *'Lion': *'Leopard': M *'Maenad': The Maenads are a noble race of humanoids that serve as loyal followers to Aslan and Bacchus. They are physically identical to human with native-like features. *'Merfolk': *'Minotaur': *'Monopod': N *'Naiad': O *'Onocentaur': *'Orc': *'Oread': P *'Pegasus': *'Pixie': *'Pygmy': S *'Sasquatch': *'Satyr': *'Sileni': *'Siren': *'Sylvan': T *'Tiger': *'Titan': *'Troll': U *'Unicorn': V *'Vanara': W *'Werewolf': *'Were-Bear': *'Witch': Y *'Yeti': Z *'Zebra': *'Zhubieyu':